There is known an X-ray imaging device for dental care that is provided with an X-ray source for irradiating a subject with X-ray flux, an X-ray imaging unit for detecting X-ray flux passing through the subject, and a turn-driving unit for turning the X-ray source and the X-ray imaging unit around the subject, and is capable of CT imaging and panorama imaging (see Patent Literature 1). The X-ray imaging device disclosed by Patent Literature 1 uses a two dimensional sensor having a wide detection area necessary for CT imaging as an X-ray imaging unit.
However, a two dimensional sensor with a wide detection area is so expensive that an X-ray imaging device becomes expensive as a whole. In this situation, an X-ray imaging device is presented that detects X-ray flux passing through a subject, by moving an X-ray imaging unit with a comparatively narrow detection area by a moving unit, and thereby functions as a virtual X-ray imaging unit for a range of the movement (Patent Literature 2).